Remembering Yesterday
by Born To Be A writer121
Summary: Santana and Rachel have been happily married for the past 7 years, but what happens when Rachel gets into a car crash and doesn't remember loses her memory and she remembers is dating Finn. Will Santana convince Rachel they belong together? Or will Finn succeed in getting rid of Santana forever? Tune in to find out. G!P Santana please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have written a new story and I hope you all to enjoy it.**

**Rated: M **

**G!P Santana: If you don't like it I ask that you don't read it. **

**One more thing I will not tolerate disrespectful reviews, constructive critisuim is allowed. But rude and disrespectful reviews will be deleted immediately. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would be no Bram. (Brittany and Sam)**

**Pairings: Pezberry, Quitt and puckleberry, and Faberittana friendship. With Fincal and Bram mentioned.**

* * *

It's funny how one things can change in the blink of eye. One minute you could really happy and in love the next something happens, and your life is changed forever.

The day started like any other day. I went to work, and Rachel took the kids to school, and went to practice for her role as Fanny in the Broadway remake of Funny Girl.

Then around 1:30 I would pick up the kids from kindegarden, and Rachel would come home around 5:30 and fix dinner. This system worked for us for the passed 5 years and we have been married for 7 years. In my opinion life couldn't be more perfect.

Until February 24th we our world was changed forever. It was the day after our 7th year anniversary. But let's begin on the night before our anniversity.

**February 22, 2013**

Santana's P.O.V

So tomorrow will be myself and Rachel's 7th year anniversary. I know it suppose to be 1 year, 5 years, 10 and 20th year anniversary that you celebrate, but we like to do every year, because every year I spend with her is the best year of my life.

We got married our senior year of high school, because Rachel ended up pregnant, and didn't want our twins to be born out of wedlock. I bet your wondering how she got pregnant if we're lesbians... Am I correct? Will its simple really I was born with a penis. I was suppose be a boy, and when I was born with no Adam's apple, and female organs, and a fully functioning penis and balls. The doctors determined that I was inter-sex.

Anyways, Rachel and I met our sophomore year, and lets face it my best friend Quinn and I were deep in denial of being lesbians. Quinn was in love with my other best friend Brittany, but was too afraid to admit it. Same for Rachel and I. It wasn't until Brittany and Rachel started dating other people. Brittany was with Sam, and Rachel was with Finn.

To say our hearts were broken would be an understatement, we were crushed and Rachel's best friend Noah aka Puck basically told us to get our heads out of our asses, and go get our women. So we did just that. We took Rachel and Brittany out for lunch and laid our cards on the table. I remember what I said too.

I said..._ 'Rachel I may not be the nicest person in the world, but you make me feel things I've never felt before. You make me want to be a better person. When I'm around you my heart beats faster, and lower at the same time. Your like everything I want in a woman. Your smart, amazingly talented, breathtakingly beautiful, determined, and you don't take none of my shit. My heart was broken when you started dating the large man child Finn. __I thought to myself how can I let the love of my life be with a jack ass like Finn, so I grew some ball and decided it was time I told you how I felt._

_'...'_

_'Please say something.' All she did was get up and walk over to my side of the table and pulled out my chair and sat on my lap and gave me the best kiss of my life.' While we were making out Quinn gave her speech to Brittany..._

'_Brittany I have been in love with you since the 3rd grade, when Santana and I beat up Puck and Finn for being mean to you. When you gave me a hug and kissed my lips accidentally aiming for my cheek. I knew once our lips touched you were the only one for me. But having parents like Judy and Russell made things hard to come clean about my feeling for you._

_So I hid them, until I saw you with Sam. It just clicked for me that you wasn't going to wait around forever for me to make a move. My heart was broken, because I thought I lost you forever. A friend of mine told me to basically get my head out of my ass and go get my girl. I know your with Sam, and maybe your happy, but I really needed to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, if you would have me.'_

_'I am with Sam Q.'_

_'Right I get it, I'm I'll just leave now.' Quinn said getting up from her chair._

_'But not anymore. I love you so much Q, I was waiting for you to come to your senses. Will you go out with me?' Brittany asked making Quinn sit back down in her chair._

_'Yes' Quinn said then Brittany did what Rachel did to me. So there we were in the back private booth of bread stick making out with the hottest girls in school.'_

"Baby... I'm home. Where are you?" Rachel's voice interrupted my thoughts bringing my back to reality. I opened my eyes and wipe the sleep from them, I hadn't realized I dozed off for a bit.

"Living room baby." I called out yearning and stretching my arms out. As Rachel walked into the living room and gave me a kiss on my lips.

"How was your day?" I asked she sat on my lap.

"Good, and you?"

"Fine. Played with the twins for a while, fixed them lunch, and cleaned up, put them down for a nap, and I guess I must have dozed off in the mean time."

"Did you have a nice dream?"

"Yeah I did why?"

"You have a major hard on right now" I looked down, and she was right I did.

"Oh shit my bad baby." I said trying to move her, but she wouldn't budge. In fact she started grinning on me.

"Baby the kids could wake up any minute now." I said.

"We better make this fast then. You have no idea how much I want you right now." Rachel gets off my lap, runs to the bedroom and returns 2 seconds later with a condom in her hand. She pulls down my sweat pants, and boxers as she reaches up her skirt and pulls her panties down.

My dick got harder, by the sight of Rachel's wet panties. She slid the condom onto my dick and eased herself into it. I grabbed her hips, as she begin to ride me.

"Ohhh shit baby." I moan.

"Fuck, be quite San." Rachel whispered, as begin to ride me faster, I bit down on my lip to keep me from being to loud. Rachel moans in ear softly.

"Oh baby you feel so good inside me."

"Damn you still so fucking tight." Rachel starts riding me fast an hard. She throws her head back and bits her lip as her organism takes over her body. But I'm not to far along, seeing her organism pushes me over the edge. My god I could never get tired of making love to her.

Rachel finally gets off of me and asked me ...

"So what was your dream about?" Rachel asked as I pulled the condom off and threw in the waste ban near the end of the couch. I pulled my sweat pants up, and said...

"Us and how we got together. Brittany and Quinn was in too. But you woke me up right when you sat on lap and we were making out in the back booth at bread sticks."

"Oh yeah I remember that."

"I love you Rachel Barbara Berry - Lopez."

"I love you too Santana Maria Berry - Lopez." We kissed and then she said ...

"Baby do we every thing we need for the party tonight?"

"Yeah we have everything... Awe shit I forgot to the ice for the drinks. Fuck okay ill be right back baby." I said starting to get up.

"No baby it's cool I'll get it I have to go the book store. Apparently Quinn and Brittany read the hunger games books and suggested I read them too, so I'm going to pick them up, maybe we could read them together in bed tonight?"

"How many books are there."

"Uh Quinn said 3 the hunger games, catching fire and the mocking jay."

"But I can go get that for you."

"No baby I can do it I'll be right back I promise. I love you baby."

"I love you too honey."

"I love you baby I love you more then broadway." Rachel said

"I love you more then bread sticks."

"Wow I feel so honored." She said laughing while walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I just could'nt get this out of my mind. So I hope you like it and please read and review. Shall I continue? until Next Time See You Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews adding my story as your favorite and for following my stories. It really means a lot to me. Also the finchel stuff is temperorily and I promise no hooking up, a kiss or 2 but thats it and of course some Finn bashing. Pezberry End Game. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as I as relaxing on the couch 2 5 years olds jumps on my lap. Instantly knocking the wind out of me.

"Mami close your eyes Adrian and I have a surprise for you." I close my eyes.

"Okay you can open them now." I asked.

"Yes mami you can open them."

I dreaded opening them. So I took a deep breath and I opened them, and my hands was a painting of Noah's hands in blue paint and Adrian's hands in purple paint. Oh Fuck My Life! I'm sure my Beautiful kids have paint all over there bedrooms or maybe their play room. Depending on where they drew there masterpieces.

"Do you not like it mami." They said in union looking down, then they ran out of the room crying.

'Fuck Santana you have be faster with responding to 5 year olds.' I told myself as I washed my hands of paint. I walked into Noah's room and I walked over to his bed and picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"Baby I'm so sorry you thought I didn't like your picture. I loved it so much I'm going on the refrigerator. For all to see how talented my son is." Noah dried his tears and I hug him.

"You really like it mami?"

"Yes more then anything."

"Okay."

"Someone's coming to visit you."

"Who?"

"The tickle monster." I said I chase him around the room.

"Help Adrian! Mami's trying to get me." He yelled and as if on que in runs Adrian and she jumps on my back and fall down to the floor, and grabs Adrian and began tickling her.

"Help Noah mami's got me."

"Let go of my sister." He said jumping on causing me to let Adrian go. Then Noah and Adrian both gang up on me hitting me with their tiny fist, as Rachel returns home and walk to where the noise is and leans against the wall and smiles. I look up and says.

"Baby help me your children are beating me up."

"Oh no their half yours honey."

"Help me!" I say laughing.

"No!"

"Guys look moms got candy go get her."

"What I ... Ahhh." Rachel says as they tackle her to the floor and I get up runs back in the living room laughing.

"San help me!"

"I'm sleep I can't hear you."

"Okay well you can sleep on the couch." I mumbled a quite 'fuck me'

"I heard that Santana." How the hell did she hear that. I said in my head and ran and picked up adrian and tickled her while Rachel took Noah and did the same.

"I quit mami you win." Adrian said a little out of breath.

"Give up Noah." Rachel said as she continued to tickle him.

"Never!" He said yep he is definitely a Lopez refusing to say die.

"Okay you win Noah moms tired now."

"Yay I am sir Lopez King of the world." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey your a Berry - Lopez remember that."

"I know mom. But your a Berry and you lost and mami is a Lopez and she won so I'm Lopez king of the world!"

Rachel was about to say something when I cut her off.

"Babe just let it go." I laughed and pouted with her arm crossed.

"Come on guys get washed up for dinner." I told them then they ran into the bathroom.

"Rachel baby come here." I said sitting next to her on the floor, and she moved into my arms.

"That is so unfair."

"I know it is baby. I promise to let touch me anyway you like in bed later."

"No I'm not in the mood." Rachel says pretending to pout.

"Oh really, well lets see if I can change your mind." I pulled her back and tickle her.

"Baby stop, stop okay I give up."

"See I knew you would give it up quickly." I smirked.

"Babe in all seriousness tomorrow we will officially be married for 7 years."

"I know I need a reward for dealing with diva storm outs, you use of every word in the English language."

"San I'm the one who must done something wrong in my other life I be stuck with you."

"Ouch that hurt baby real bad."

"Baby you know your the sexiest woman alive and these past 7 years with have been the happiest I've ever been."

"Better then your time with Finn?"

"Finn who?"

"I love you." I kissed her lips and then we hear a sea of ewes. I lay my head on her shoulder and laugh.

"Must you do that in my room." Noah said as we laughed some more and walked out of his room to the kitchen to make dinner.

I really can't believe come tomorrow I have been married to the love of my life for 7 years. I know life isn't perfect I mean nothing is really, but Rachel comes pretty close to perfection. I don't give a damn what no one says she perfect.

"Honey why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking you."

"About how perfect I think you are."

"I'm not perfect baby."

"Your perfect for me Rachel."

"I wonder what are friends would think if they knew how soft, sweet and romantic you are."

"That's something they will never ever in life find out."

"And if they do?"

"I'm cutting you off."

"You cutting me off really?" She said as she turned the fire off and placed the food on the plates for us. Then walked over to where I was sitting and sat on my lap and started grinding on my lap. Then she snaked her hand down to begin rubbing my pants and whispering sweet nothing's in my ear.

"Baby did I make you this hard?"

"Yeah I need so bad."

"Too bad showing you. Try cutting me off again. Kids dinners ready." I had this pissed off expression on my face as the kids ran to the table.

"Are you okay mami?"

"I'm fine honey." I said getting up and running to the bathroom to relieve myself thanks to my wife giving me blue balls.

**~2 hours laters~**

The kids were put to bed and Rachel and I lay on our bed making out when I figured now it as good of a time for a little payback. So I lay in between her legs and grind into her making her so wet and horny.

"Baby I need you so bad."

"It's that so." I said kissing her neck.

"Yes we need to be quite, but I want it baby. Lord knows we can't tomorrow due way to many people coming to our house for the party. Plus we're to be too busy to make love tomorrow."

"I don't think we should."

"Well I do." She said grabbing my pants and I pulled away from her and turn over on my side.

"Good night Rachel."

"SANTANA LOPEZ YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Oh I am. Paybacks a bitch baby."

"But I'm super wet."

"Use your 5 finger discount Rach. Goodnight."

"Okay just for that your grounded for 2 months."

"I'm not a child Rachel."

"No sex for 2 months."

"Whatever, your baffling you and I both know you can't last 2 days let alone 2 months."

"3 months. Starting now." She said relieving herself next to me, Santana... Santana ... Santana what have you done. Boy this leaving her high and well not dry exactly blew up. Now I'm without sex for 3 months so unfair.

"Mmm that's better good night San." She said finishing up and going smooth on to sleep with a smirk on her face God I really don't like this woman at times. I finally fall sleep there a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

'Let the games begin Rachel! ' I say quietly to myself closing my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I'm working on chapter 3 right now. Next chapter is the party. What should Santana do to try and get off punishment. Please read and review and let me know what you would like to see. Until Next Time See You later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Have college classes and a lot of homework on my plate right now. So I very sorry for the sometimes long wait, please forgive me. Okay so I know I said this would the party chapter, but I had to write this chapter first. Let me know what you think? Is Santana for real or is this her plan to get laid? Read on to find out. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

The very next morning Rachel woke up first and jumped in the shower, so I snuck down and made her breakfast. When I came in the room Rachel was in the closet picking out what outfit to wear today.

"Babe I need to tell you something, before everyone gets here." She turned around with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What Santana?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night. I made you breakfast."

"You went to sleep; I remember when did you do this?"

"Once I knew you were sleep I woke up and I wrote you a letter, and I downloaded the music to this song from Lone Star called amazed."

"Santana what's wrong? You seem different. I mean I put you on punishment before, and you never asked like this, I was expecting you to try and seduce me or something. Why do you so sad?" She asked and I looked down.

"I had a bad dream last night. When I went to sleep I woke a couple hours later…."

"What happened baby, you tell me anything."

"You left me, because I don't appreciate you. " Tearing coming to my eyes, as I continued what I was saying.

"But…"

"You said all I think about is sex, and I'm taking you for granted. So you took the kids and left me."

"Baby, listen to me okay, I love you more than anything else in this world besides our children. I'm not you to leave you baby."

"But it seems so real."

"It was just a bad dream; I don't think any of that. But thanks for the breakfast."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I can still the song?"

"What about the letter?"

"I know how much you love me; I don't need to read the letter to know that baby."

"Okay." I placed the letter down on the bed and pressed play on my computer and the music started playing and I started singing.

**Every time our eyes meet**

**This feeling inside me **

**Is almost more than I can take**

**Baby, when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away**

**I've never been this close to anyone **

**Or anything I can hear your thoughts, **

**I can see your dreams**

**I don't know how you do what you do **

**I'm so in love with you **

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

I see tears start to build up in her eyes.

**The smell of your skin**

**The taste of your kiss**

**The way you whisper in the dark**

**Your hair all around me**

**Baby, you surround me**

**You touch every place in my heart**

**Oh, it feels like the first time every time**

**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Every little thing that you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Oh, every little thing that you do **

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

"Baby I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for dedicating this to me, it was so beautiful."

"I'm serious baby, I love you so much and I don't you to ever leave me. I don't even care about sex. We don't even have it…it's okay; I can wait for 2 months, 4 months whatever it takes, for you to see I love you for more than just your body."

"I never said you didn't baby."

"I know you didn't but it just feels that way."

"You make feel special everyday Santana and I know you love for more than my body."

"So you don't this I'm selfish and only want it, when I want it, and never giving caring about your sexual satisfaction?" She looked at like I was crazy.

"No of course not baby. Yeah you make want sex a lot, but it's what I want too. You know this body drives me crazy, (grabbing my shirt, pulling me closer to her.) And you're all turning me on and making sure I am well satisfied. As a matter of fact…you being all vulnerable and sweet is turning me on right now. We have 2 hours before the kids wake up. Make will you make love to me baby?"

"Only if it's what you want."

"I want you so bad right now." I smiled and kissed her and picked her up and laid her on the bed as the letter and my computer fell on the floor. I started kissing her neck as I was hovering over her.

"Mmm baby that's my spot." She said as I kissed behind her right ear.

"I know." My hands untied her rub and I began rubbing her breast in circular motion.

"Mmm baby, you have too many clothes on." I lay on my back next to her and began taking off all my clothes as took off her robe completely and I reached over and grabbed a condom and ripped it open and then rolled it down my hard dick. I resume my position over as I line myself up with  
opening.

"Baby hurry up." I do as I'm told and pushed all the way in her. Fuck she feels so fucking good.

"Damn baby you still so fucking tight." I bit my bottom lip as I thrust in and out her faster.

"Oh baby yes … Harder." Go into her harder, as I feel her flips us over, and she starts riding me. I hold on to her waist she doesn't fall.

"I love it when you ride me." She tilts her head back and bites her bottom lip and rides me faster.

"Oh fuck San you make me feel so fucking good."

"Yeah, baby ride me, ride that dick." She goes faster and harder. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge.

"Shit baby I'm so fucking close." She says as I flip her over and being pounding into her.

"Shit baby I'm getting there too." Damn she feels better than the air I'm breathing.

"Come on baby I'm right there, just a little more." I pound into so fast and hard. Rachel arches her back, as her sweet spot is squeezing the life out my dick.

"OHHH SANTANNNNAA." She screams as her orgasm rips threw her, like a tile wave crashing to the shore. Witnessing how beautiful she looks cause me it explore in the condom.

"FUCK!" I moan as I continue to help Rachel and myself ride out our orgasms. Once we calm down and our breathing returns to normal. I let a satisfied sigh.

"That was amazing baby." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"…."

"Rachel?" I look over to her she is completely knocked out and all I have to say is 'and the Oscar for best acting goes too SANTANA MARIE BERRY- LOPEZ'. That should teach her to put me on punishment, I think to myself with a wicked grin on my face as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all liked it. Did you see this coming? Let me know what you would like to see happen. Next chapter is the actual party and Rachel's accident. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the very long wait. But in hopes of making it up to you, I wrote this chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. On a side note I would like to say to fellow Greeks that we lost a member of our family recently. Cory aka Finn will alway live on in our hearts. Our thoughts and prayers go out to Lea Michele as she goes though losing the love of her life. R.I.P Cory gone but never forgotten. Well that's all I have to say for now. please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy! **

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

Okay so for real this time I need to get up. I was ready up and ready to get the day started and Santana gets up and makes love to me, which in fact got me tired all over again. I can't believe that I've been married to Santana for the past 7 years. I can't wait the next 7 years with her.

I jump in the shower and get out and as I was putting on my clothes I notice Santana up and staring at me.

"Baby..."

"No get in the shower Santana. I'm getting dressed and getting the kids ready our guest should be here with in the hour."

"Okay happy anniversary baby."

"You too." I said pushing her in the bathroom.

"Wanky bathroom sex." I roll my eyes at her and close the door and finish getting dressed. Once I was done with that I walked in Adrian's room and noticed she wasn't there. So I walked into Noah's room and they wasn't there either. Panic began to arose me as I searched for my children.

A sense of relief washed over me like a tidal wash crashing to the shore. I walked to where the noise was and low and behold my babies were watching sponge bob square pants with Brittany. BRITTANY! What the hell is she doing here.

"Britt when did you get here?"

"An hour ago, I went to your room to let you know I was here and I let myself in, but you and San were having sexy times so I watched tv until the little ones got up."

"Oh okay I was kinda nervous when I didn't find them in there room.

"Well they are fine. I already fed them. Quinn and the others will be here soon."

"Okay great." I sat down on the couch and watched tv with them.

2 hours later

The party is in full swing and were having a great time. Now it was time for the speeches. Quinn was first.

"So bare with me I'm a little tipsy." Everyone laughs...

"Be careful Q puck over there and we don't need a Beth number 2 ." Santana blurted out and everyone laughed again.

"Real funny S. I wasn't the crying when Adrian and Noah was born." Santana opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Bite me Fabray."

"No thanks. Anyways as I was saying Rach I am so proud of you for dealing with Santana for the past 7 years. You need a reward or your day or something. But on a serious note I love you guys and I hope Brittany and I can be as happy as you guys are." Then it was Pucks turn... Dear God help us all.

"My Hot Jewish American Lesbro and my other Lesbro Santana been married for seven years damn, how she put up with Santana for that long is beyond me." Everyone laughs and Santana pouts.

"Awe baby." I said as kiss her lips and everyone went awe except for the kids who went eww and made all of us laugh as Puck continued.

"But I know they love each other and may they have seven more happy years to come... To Rachel and Santana.

"To Rachel and Santana" everyone shouts ...

The party went on and everyone had a great time. This is perfect. I can't see how things could get any better. I have the love of my life, 2 wonderful children, great job and wonderful friends. My life is perfect.

~The next morning~

I wake up early because I have to pick up Santana present before we go on our second honeymoon. We're going hawaii to renew our wedding vows and have our honeymoon there. I love my wife so much , she spoils me way to much and now it's my turn. Santana loves Russell Flatts country music. Don't tell her I said that or she might divorced me. My baby loves to think she's the Ultimate bad ass, but I know the real Santana.

So I called some of my friend in the country music industry and got Russell to personally autograph her favorite acoustic guitar and just the call telling me it was ready which couldn't be more perfect.

As I was driving and I came upon a red light and made the stop. But when the light turned green I put my foot on the gas paddle passing the intersection when out of no where a car slams into me flipping my car over twice and then as I head my head incredibly hard on the steering wheel everything when dark...

~Santana's POV~

I wake up in a cold sweat. Something horrible happened I can feel it. I go and check on my children and they are still sound asleep in their bed after making sure they were breathing and everything I left and realizes that Rachel wasn't here so I called her cell and it went straight to voicemail. She always took my calls. 'Where is she' I asked myself starting to get worried as I seen the note on the kitchen table that put me at ease.

"Hey baby don't worry I just went out to pick up something special for you that I know for a fact your going to love. So fix the kids something eat if I don't come back before they wake up and be prepared to have the best day of your life... But home soon I love you so much Mrs. Berry-Lopez."

I placed the note back down on the table and smiled 'everyday I get to call you my wife is the best day ever.' I thought to myself. I know that doesn't sound bad ass, but I could care less and there's a problem you could always suck my dick.

As I went to the living room Brittany was watching cartoons per the usual. So I sat next to her.

"Hey B what are you watching."

"Looney Tunes that bugs bunny is so smart." She laughs at the cartoon.

"Cool mind if I watch it with you."

"No, but shouldn't you be getting ready to leave for the airport in a few hours. Where's Rachel?"

"Well yeah I really should, but I'm going to wait. As for Rachel she left a note about picking up something special for me before we leave."

"Awesome." With that said we watched cartoons and I kept staring at the clock.

~45 minutes later ~

Where the hell is Rachel? I really getting worried she should have been back by now. My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. I laugh thinking Rachel once again left her house keys. I told her to place them on her car keys that way she wouldn't forget them. I open the door...

"Babe you..." I look up and notice it wasn't Rachel but a police officer and my nerves were shot to hell. When Brittany comes to the door as I say...

"Hello how may I help you officer?" He looks at a paper he was holding. Then looks up.

"I looking for a Santana Berry-Lopez. Does she live here?" I knew it something bad happened why would the police be here?

"Yes I am her."

"Well Mrs. Berry-Lopez I regret to inform you that your wife Rachel Berry-Lopez has been in terrible car crash resulting in her being in coma.

When she arrived she was pronounced dead on arrival, but we performed CPR and she came back to us after 5 minutes of doing so. She was taken into emergency surgery were she then slipped into a coma. I am very sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"No that's not possible."

"I just received the report from my captain and was told to come and relay the news to her family incase we lose her."

"Am I going to lose her?"

"I don't know ma'am you have to discuss that with her doctor. I was just told to read what I was given." I looked at Brittany and fall backwards into her arms as she carried me into the living room.

Once I came too tears begin to fall from my eyes and I knew this wasn't a joke. I am in danger of losing the love of my life. How is it even possible to go from making love to her, to having a great party to now she's fighting for her life? I can't wrap my head around that.

The officer in question followed Brittany in my house.

"Is she okay? Do I need to call for help?"

"No she's just in shock is all."

"I completely understand. Does she need a ride to the hospital? She shouldn't drive in her condition." I answered before Brittany could and stood up from the couch. I had to be for my children. OH MY GOD MY CHILDREN. How do I tell them about there mother.

"Yes I would ride please. Britt stay with the kids please. I'll call you when I know something else."

"Okay sure."

"They should be any minute now and if they ask were we are just we been back okay. Do not tell them about Rachel Brittany."

"Okay." I walked out of my house and into the police car just as puck was pulling up. He called me on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey why are in a police car? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No Rachel was in car crash this morning and they are not sure of she is going to pull though. At lease that's what the officers report says. I'm on my way and I'm going to talk to her doctor." I said crying my eyes out.

"Rachel is a strong woman. She will pull though this. Where are the kids?"

"Brittany has them at the house. Could you help her watch them and please make sure she says nothing about Rachel to them."

"Yeah no problem call me when you have more info."

"I will."

"Okay bye I love you and be strong Lesbro." I smile though my tears. He hasn't called me that in long time. Feels nice.

"Love you too Puck." After hanging up with Puck about 5 more minutes later we arrive at the hospital. I jump out shouting a thank you at the officer. While running into the ER.

I approach the front desk.

"Rachel Berry - Lopez please she was admitted God I don't even know when. But she was in a bad car crash this morning maybe an hour or so ago." The nurse began typing away at her computer and looks at me.

"Okay so are friend or family?"

"I'm her wife Santana Berry - Lopez."

"Okay well Dr. Cruz will be out to talk to you shortly please have a seat."

"Okay." I sit for what seems like hours. When a lady comes out and walks towards me.

"Santana Berry - Lopez?"

"Yes that's me."

"Okay so your wife has suffered major damage to the back of her head. Now she isn't brain dead so that's good news. However, if and when she wakes from her coma she might in fact have lost some or all of her memory. If this is the case then, we would have to run a brain scan to see if this is a temporarily or permeant."

"What happened?"

"Well from the police report filed is would seem like your wife was a stop light and once it turned green she proceeded to go and while passing the intersection a drunk driver ran though a red light and crashed into her. Her car flipped multiple times and when the EMTS got there they couldn't find a pose she was pronounced dead on arrival. But I seem something in her I check her pose and got nothing. So I performed CPR on her and 5 minutes later she came back to us. I don't know how she did it. But she fought very hard and came back. During surgery she slipped into a coma. I know this all seem so bad, but at lease she's alive. That's something to be very grateful for. Someone must to looking out for her upstairs. It's a miracle actually."

"How?"

"A woman as petite as your wife should have died and stayed dead. The injuries and the way her head collided with the steering wheel should have been game over for her. She is one lucky lady."

"Thanks Doctor. What happened to the other man?"

"I'm not suppose to say anything about another patient. All I can say is he wasn't so lucky."

"He died?"

"I can't say yes or no."

"I can I see her."

"Yes follow me." I walk to the room where she is and look at my baby all battered and bruised with all theses cards attached to her. I sit down next to her and grab her hand.

"Baby please wake up, I can't live life without you." I lay my head on her head and begin to cry. Wishing this was all at a dream and I would wake up with my baby next to me in our bed. But sadly I know that's not true.

A different nurse comes in and checks on her.

"What are her chances of waking up."

"Are you friend or family?"

"I'm her wife."

"Well with the crash your wife went though. I would say she has a 50 percent chance of waking up. It could go either way. It's up to Rachel. Only time will tell."

"Thanks." I sigh. I could lose my soulmate, the love of my life. How can I live without her? It's impossible.

No Santana we are not going to think that way. We are not throwing in the towel. Rachel will wake up and when she does I will be right here waiting for her.

"God please if you can hear me, don't take my wife from me. Please I need her to wake up. She's my reason for living other then my children. Please God I'm begging you here please let Rachel wake up and come back to me... In your name aman." I cry for what seems like hours on end... Praying that some how she comes backs to me.

"Rachel back if you can hear me move your fingers. Give me a sign that your still with me baby." Nothing happened and cried myself to sleep holding her hand.

I need another miracle and I need it now...

* * *

** Okay so I know that this chapter is a bit sad and in happened what happened to Cory may he rest peace. So tell me what you guys want to see, what did you like about the chapter please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone I know I had you waiting a very long time an for that I am sorry, but I've been very busy lately and suffering from writers block. So here's the update you all been waiting for. Thanks for being patient. Please read and review and Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I open my eyes to pure darkness and the first thought that crosses my mind is dear lord I am dead. I continue walking and yet I still see nothing. Aren't I suppose to see like a white light or something? Well I feel cheated! Where is the white light and aren't I supposed to like super happy or something? Oh no am I in HELL?

Immediately I start crying and shouts to no one.

"But why ... I was always a nice person. I helped the homeless, I tried too and successfully became friends with the Unholy Trinity. I just don't get it." I yelled crying my eyes out, sitting in the middle of nowhere with my head in my knees.

Suddenly I heard another voice...

"Rachel..." Great the devil is here to take to the ring of fire.

"..."

"Rachel I know your there answer me." The voice said getting demanding.

"I..."

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!" It shouted and scared the hell out of me.

"Y...y...yes?" I Stuttered...

"Ah Rachel okay, I couldn't find you. I am very sorry for yelling. I hope I didn't frighten you to much." Okay now I'm confused...

"May I ask a question sir?"

" Just call me Samuel."

"Okay why are you being nice? Aren't you like the devil or something?" The voice laughs loudly before saying...

"Oh sweet heavens no. Your not in hell darning, you in the "between."

"Heaven and Hell?"

"There's is someone coming to explain everything to you in away that you would understand."

"But who is coming?"

"..." I got no answer, so figured he was gone. So I'm in between? But he never said in between what? I'm so confused, that I begin to cry again. When I heard another voice, but this time it sounded so familiar.

I happen to turn around and saw my father walking towards me.

'Yep I'm dead!' I thought, because one of my fathers died during the 9/11 terrorist attack on the World Trade Center in NY. He was one of the fire fighters, that got trapped when the towers collapsed. When they found him, he was already dead. That was by far the saddest of my life.

"Rachel honey do you know why you are you here?"

"No, I don't know daddy."

"Rachel you were in a bad car crash."

"Some voice told me I was in between. Am I in between heaven and hell?"

"Oh honey no, your not dead yet."

"What do you mean by yet?"

"It's up to you."

"I miss you so much daddy. Dad became a work-aholic, I never saw him for more then a week, before he was off on yet another business trip."

"Yeah I know, I have been watching him for a while. It's so sad to see him hurting like this."

"So he moved back to Lima, Ohio."

"Yeah, isn't that the place you guys grew up."

"Actually he was born and raised in Lima, while I was in Columbus. We met in Lima when I transferred to McKinley High sophomore year."

"Daddy it broke my heart to when you died."

"I know honey, but I had to try and save those people. I knew the risk I was taking when I became a fire fighter."

"I know, I just missed you, so much. You never got to see me graduate from high school or college. You missed everything."

"I know, but think of it this way, even though I wasn't there in person. I never missed anything. I've been watching over you, since day one and I'm going to continue to watch over you."

"So you mentioned that I had a chose in the matter?"

"Yes that is correct, because as of right now, you're in between life and death. You can go back to your life, all you have to do is close your eyes and say "I'm not ready and I wish to return to live my life." Or if you chose to die and live with me forever in the kingdom of heaven.

If you chose that one, all you have to do is close your eyes and say "I'm ready, I have lived all that I could live, done all that could done. I wish to rest now, with my father for all eternity. Then you would follow me through those doors and we would spend eternity together, while waiting on your dad and Santana to join us." He points down the hall to the double doors leading to heaven I guess.

"Who is Santana?"

"Your wife, you guys got married around seven years ago."

"Daddy you must be mistaken, I'm dating Finn Hudson and okay I have a small crush on Quinn Fabray, but I don't know a Santana."

"Oh dear lord, you lost your memory. You have to make a chose and do it now." I really do miss my daddy and I hardly have anyone on earth that cares about me.

"I choose too ..."

"Oh I forgot to tell you that you also have two kids around five years old." I have children wow I never knew that.

"I choose to live, I am not ready and I wish to return to live my life." I said closing my eyes.

"I love you baby girl, and I'll always be watching over you."That was the last words I heard my father say.

Suddenly his voice was drowned out by a ladies a voice, it seem like she was crying. I wonder who this woman could be.

"Baby please come back to me, I can't live without you Rach." This must the Santana my father was talking about.

"Rachel, you promised me that we would have forever." Aww this lady seem so sad, I wish I could help her. Next thing I knew the voice of children drowned out Santana's and these have to be my children.

"Mommy please wake up. We miss you."

"We gotta be extra good for mom. She is really sad Bella."

"Noah we have to make mom happy again." Just then I hear Santana's voice as well.

"Hey guys have you been good for auntie Brittany?"

"Yes mom." Bella responded.

"Mom I really miss mommy. When is going to wake up."

"Yeah mommy is taking a long nap."

"Yeah she was very tired honey, but I promise she will wake up soon okay. Give mommy a kiss and then we will go home." Wait there leaving, why can't I wake up. I have to see them, even if I don't remember them.

After I hear nothing for while, I was under the oppression that I was alone. Until I heard her voice again. Why did my father tell me she was my wife? That doesn't make sense, last thing I remember Finn and I were dating. How could I go from dating Finn to being married to Santana. This is so confusing right now.

Daddy I really need you right now. But I know it's way to late for that. I will wake up, I have too.

"Mrs. Berry-Lopez, it's been 3 weeks and still nothing has happened. Maybe it's time to pull the plug and maybe finally let your wife rest in peace." What the hell! Some lady wants Santana to kill me.

"I can't do that." Oh thank God.

"This isn't a life worth living. Mrs. Berry-Lopez I think it's time.

"You can't tell me when it's time for my wife to die."

"Well..."

"Have you ever been love? So in love you feel like time stopped whenever she or he looked at you? Does he or she make your life worth living, Does she or he make your heart beat faster and slower at the same time? And you thank God everyday for making someone who seems like perfection in your eyes?

Someone that you can grow old with? Someone that makes you so happy as if you won the 42 million dollar lottery? Or you feel so bless that you get to wake up to your soulmate ? That one person who without you feel empty, because you didn't know how you went through life this long without holding him or her in your arms? Because I do! I wasn't living I merely existing, Rachel and our children are the sole reason I wake up in the morning." Wow that was so beautiful...

"Umm no I haven't met anyone like that."

"Well then how could possibly tell me to end the love of my life, the mother of my children, how could even suggest I end her life?"

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was merely saying on a medical stand point th..."

"I have has enough for one day. Do you how hard it is seeing the love of your life like this? Explaining to our children why their mother isn't waking up from her 'nap'. Listen I'm going home to check on my children. Please call me if anything changes."

"Will do Mrs. Berry - Lopez." Again wow.

After Santana leave I just lay there and think and the all of a sudden my eyes slowly began to open.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and what you would like to see. Please read and review and Until Next Time See You Later!**


End file.
